The invention relates to an articulated pipe connection for two conducting parts of a motor vehicle, said connection comprising spherical connecting pieces for linking the two conducting parts and having on at least one connecting piece a flange-shaped connecting piece axially abuttable against the latter, said connecting piece being spring-connected by a spring assembly with the other connecting piece, with the connecting pieces being held together with a pretensioning force by the spring assembly.
German Patent Document DE 1 973 737 U teaches a device of the general type for articulated connection of two tubular conducting parts, especially exhaust pipes for an exhaust line system of an internal combustion engine. The conducting parts are connected together by spherical connecting pieces, with a flange-shaped connecting piece mountable on both connecting pieces which is connected under spring tension by coil springs with the other connecting piece. The connecting pieces are held together by the spring means with a pretensioning force.
As general technical background, reference is made to the following publications: German Patent Documents DE-OS 28 10 584 and DE-PS 914 334; U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,951 and French Patent Document FR 23 60 028.
An object of the invention is to design an articulated tubular connection for linking two conducting parts in such fashion that, with constant reliability of the tubular connection with respect to the prior art, a considerably improved installation ability and at the same time a considerable reduction in manufacturing cost can be achieved.
This object is achieved according to preferred embodiments of the invention by providing an arrangement wherein the spring assembly comprises a curved washer engageable with one connecting piece and at least one clamp actively connected with the other connecting piece and engaging the curved washer.
One advantage of the pipe connection according to the invention consists in the fact that the latter can be fitted together very simply and quickly by means of the curved washers and clamps and at the same time a reliable connection can be provided for the two tubular conducting parts. Rapid assembly in the construction of exhaust systems, especially in the volumes encountered in mass production, results in a considerable reduction in manufacturing costs. In addition, the material costs of the pipe connection according to the invention are much lower than for the prior art.
In the maintenance and repair of exhaust systems with the pipe connection according to the invention it is advantageous that this connection can also be disassembled considerably more quickly than the screw connection according to the prior art.
Another important advantage of the pipe connection according to the invention is that an acoustic decoupling from the engine vibrations that are fed into the body by the suspension of the exhaust system can be accomplished in a simple fashion. This results in a reduction in vehicle noise, among other things.
Another advantage of the pipe connection according to the invention lies in the weight savings over pipe connections according to the prior art.
According to certain preferred embodiments of the invention, the simplicity of the individual components of the pipe connection is of particular advantage, since the same parts with a very simple design can be used both for the at least two clamps as well as for the two curved washers.
The design of the invention according to certain preferred embodiments provides in simple fashion an articulated pipe connection like that required for example in the exhaust systems of motor vehicles.
The design of the invention according to certain preferred embodiments makes the spring characteristic of the pipe connection adjustable.
The design of the invention according to certain preferred embodiments firstly optimally utilizes the space available beneath the floor of the motor vehicle and secondly permits a secure grip of the clamps on the curved washers.
Another advantageous structural design of the invention is achieved by using an annular body according to certain preferred embodiments. The annular body (made of graphite f or example) serves as a closure and sealing surface for the joint as well as a decoupling element and can be easily replaced if necessary. During operation of the motor vehicle, the annular body fitted to the flange makes angular movement easier.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.